We propose to establish an Animal Resource Diagnostic Laboratory to serve research animal facilities at the University of Oklahoma Health Sciences Center, the Oklahoma Medical Research Foundation, the Oklahoma City V. A. Hospital, and the Normal Campus of the University of Oklahoma. Such a laboratory will strengthen the animal health program at these institutions by providing guidance in detecting, diagnosing, treating, and preventing diseases in the animal colonies. A sound animal health program will lead to improved validity of research data and greater productivity by research investigators. Schedules are outlined for maintaining surveillance and monitoring the health status of animal subjects. The diagnostic laboratory will also support research on spontaneous diseases of experimental animals and promote educational activities of the Division of Comparative Medicine. A long range benefit of the diagnostic laboratory is the impetus it is expected to provide for establishment of post doctoral training programs in comparative pathology and laboratory animal medicine.